Glee: Re-Written
by Just Call Me -T
Summary: Glee focuses on the high school glee club, New Directions, competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality and social issues, but with a twist. Introducing new character: Ryanna Joanne Sylvester. Yes, you read it right…Sylvester. Eventual Puck/OC.
1. Pilot: Part 1

**Title: Glee: Re-Written**

**Author: **Tabyylynn

**Summary: **Glee focuses on the high school glee club, New Directions, competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality and social issues, but with a twist. Introducing new character: Ryanna Joanne Sylvester. Yes, you read it right…Sylvester.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I've recently fell (more like was pushed) in love with Glee. Like…I fell asleep thinking about Puck….damn, that boy is fine. Anyway, I just wanted to say that this is a re-write of the show, featuring an OC from me: Ryanna Chadwick. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sue Sylvester watched as her cheer team, the Cheerios, went through their whole routine. In her hand she held her megaphone and stop watch, trying to see if her team could beat their previous time. I watch as Brittany falls from the pyramid, only to be caught by her teammates. Damn.

Sue raises her megaphone to her lips, turning it on. "You think this is hard? Try being water boarded. That's hard." She mentions. 'How does she know being water boarded is hard?' I think to myself, confused. She turns to where I was hiding in the bleachers, putting on the smile I only rarely see. "How was it?" She asks.

My face remains emotionless as I come out of the shadows. "Eh, could use some work…mom." I mention. I look at all the Cheerios, giving them a three fingered wave. All the Cheerios gasp, looking at me. "She's back." I heard them whisper. I smirk evilly, nodding.

That's right, bitches, I'm back.

* * *

Ryanna Sylvester walked off the football field, sticking her earphones in her ears as she makes her way to the front of the building. William McKinley High, oh how she missed you…not. As she crosses her arms over her black tank top clad chest, shouts of protest made her look up before she can start playing her music.

About eight guys stood around Kurt Hummel, Ryanna's best friend since Pre-K. She immediately rushes over to them, her fingers tearing her earphones out of her ears. "What the hell, Puckerman? I thought we had a deal? You don't mess with Hummel, I don't mess with you." She calls to Noah "Puck" Puckerman. He'd been Ryanna's rival since ninth grade when he slushied her.

"Oh look, isn't it little Sylvester Jr. sticking up for the fag. I've missed you and your threats, you know." He says, his signature smirk on his lips. Oh, how she wished she could wipe that smirk right off his face.

Ryanna lets out a short, un-amused laugh. "I'm finding that hard to believe, Puck. Now, how bout you let my boy, Kurt, here go and you'll still have both testicles when you leave?" Her tone makes it clear that she wasn't asking, she was telling him.

The guys 'oooh', amused to have someone stand up to Puck. He takes a step toward her, shrugging. "I kind of want you to make me." He challenges. "Fine." She lunges forward, only to have an arm wrap around her waist and spin her back. She sighs, immediately knowing who it was. The man sets her on her feet.

"Making new friends, Ryanna?" Mr. Schuester asks, smiling. Ryanna forces a smile, something she's so good at. "She sure is, Mr. Schue." Puck answers before Ryanna can. "Know what Puckerman-" She starts walking towards him, only to have Mr. Schue pull her back, after reminding Finn Hudson of his Spanish assignment.

She sighs, re-adjusting her bag as she looks at him. "Ryanna, you just got back from boarding school...in England! You know your mom told you that you had to stay out of trouble, or it's right back there for you. You and I both know that you don't want that." He reminds her, laying a hand on her arm.

Her mom was none other than Sue Sylvester, the coach of the William McKinley High School cheerleading squad, and a ruthless bully to both students and faculty members alike.

Well, not technically. Ryanna's parents were young when they had her, and they knew they couldn't give her the life she deserved. So on July 17th, 1994-the day after Ryanna was born, they left her on the doorstep of Sue's house with a note explaining everything. Ever since then, Sue had been Ryanna's mother.

Ryanna was a trouble maker though. Her tiny little pranks (switching Sue's shampoo with hair-dye, putting itching powder in her underwear) turned to bigger stuff (stealing a motorcycle, breaking into the schools computer system and changing her grades). Sue didn't know what to do anymore, so Ryanna was shipped off to a fancy boarding school in England.

Sighing once again, Ryanna looks over to the dumpster, where Puck just threw Kurt into. "Whatever. I've got to go, Mr. Schue." She mumbles, bringing her sunglasses down over her eyes as she walks away.

* * *

Spanish class was Ryanna's least favorite class. Mr. Schue, besides her mother, was the only teacher who actually cared about her, and always made sure she was doing her work; which meant she couldn't goof off like normal.

It absolutely sucked.

"Como esta usted?" She hears her class say, but she doesn't bother to follow. Spanish was also the only class she ever got lost in. She doesn't get the point; they all spoke English already, why do they need to know Spanish?

He makes them repeat a few more things, but Ryanna focuses on the clock. 5…4…3…2…She shoots up as the bell rings, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"Ryanna, can I-" Ryanna pretends to not hear Mr. Schue, rushing out of the classroom.

That night, Ryanna sat at the dinner table with her mom, almost finished with her salad. "So…I heard Mr. Schue was going to take over glee club." She says, trying to make small talk with her mom. They never usually talked much. Or...Ryanna never talked much, her mom did.

Sue looks up, her eyebrow raised. "So?" She asks, violently stabbing a tomato with her fork. Ryanna looks down, scraping her fork against her plate. "I was thinking about signing up…that could be the thing that could keep me out of trouble." She says.

Sighing, her mom looks at her. "We've been over this, Ryan. You can join the Cheerios! You're an amazing dancer, and you'd look great in the uniform. Hell, I'll push Q aside and you can be head cheerleader. That'll keep you out of trouble, _and _we'll spend more time together." Her mom mentions. Ryanna, agitated, drops the fork, letting it fall and hit the plate. "And we've been over this, _mom. _I'm not, nor will I ever be, a cheerio. I'm not one of those kids who wants to be popular and have all the friends in the world. If I join the Cheerios, I will be. I'm auditioning for glee, tomorrow. Not the Cheerios." Ryanna says, standing up and rushing up to her room.

It was times like this that having a cheer coach for a mom absolutely sucked. She was always pushing Ryanna to join the Cheerios, but it wasn't Ryanna's scene. Well, glee wasn't either, but she loved to sing, so might as well give it a shot. What could go wrong?

…Everything.

* * *

The next morning, Ryanna stood in front of the bulletin board, looking at the signup sheet for The New Directions. On the list already were 5 people: Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel (Ryanna knew he would), Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, and last, with the gold star next to her name was Rachel Berry.

At the sight of her name, Ryanna was ready to run away and never look back. She hated Rachel, she was the wannabe singer who tried way too hard. She sighs, who was she kidding? Even if she made it, she couldn't stand to be with Rachel. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she could sing in front of tons of people.

She walks into the auditorium to clear her head, looking around the empty room. Or at least, she thought it was empty. She walks up on the stage, inches from the microphone. She imagined the auditorium jam packed, everyone wanting to see her perform. It was her dream! But how can she fulfill it if she can't sing in front of people?

Taking a deep breath, she begins.

"_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around_

_They scream your name,"_

She sings those verses twice, closing her eyes.

"_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me,"_

She starts moving around, feeling more and more comfortable with every word she sang.

"_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

'_Cuz when you see when I was younger, I would say_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be in magazines  
When I grow up  
Fashion queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene,"_

Just as she's about to continue to the next verse, the sound of clapping makes her stop. Mr. Schuester stood in front of the stage, clapping with a huge smile on his face. Next to him was Rachel, who was glaring. "You keep singing like that, Ryan, you very well could be." He admits, referring to her song.

He takes a step on the stage, holding Ryanna's arms. "Look, Ryanna, glee club needs you. You and Rachel would be the strongest ones on the team." He sounded desperate. Ryanna bites her lip, thinking about it.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

In glee, they were currently practicing, "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat," which was literally killing Ryanna. She almost wanted to have Kurt stab her in the eye with his manicured fingers. The only upside to it was seeing Kurt there. Since she'd been back, they haven't spoken much.

I know what you're thinking, how could the bad-ass, female version of Puck (although she's not a slut) be best friends with Lady Face? When Ryanna was young, she was often bullied because she was different. Kurt was different too. So, they became friends. He sticks up for her, she sticks up for him. That's how it will always be.

It wasn't that the groups' singing was bad, because, it wasn't. They were good, but not overly amazing. The dancing is what sucked. Ryanna and Rachel were the only ones who actually had dancing lessons, so they were the best. By the look on Mr. S's face, he was not happy.

The final breaking point was when Artie hit the music stand with his wheelchair. Ryanna drops her arms from her ending pose in unison with Rachel. "We suck." They say together. 'Well,' Ryanna thought, 'at least we can agree on one thing.'

Sighing, Mr. Schue looks at them. "Uh, we'll-we'll get there. We just need to keep rehearsing." Ryanna scoffs, looking at him. "Your delusional, Mr. S. This is insane." Ryanna mumbles, plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I mean, Mr. Schuester. Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat," to a boy in the wheelchair?" Rachel asks, which was the last straw for Ryanna. "You know what, Berry, why don't I put you in a wheelchair?" She asks, lunging forward, only to be caught by Kurt.

She kicks and thrashes in his arms, but it's not use. "Damn you." She mumbles as he sits down with her in his lap. Artie looks at Ryanna with a look of thanks before going back to Rachel.

"I think Mr. Schue is using the irony to enhance the performance." Artie admits, smiling. Rachel scoffs, "There's nothing ironic about show choir!" She exclaims. Ryanna growls under her breath, looking up at Kurt. "Please let me hit her?" She asks in a whisper. He shakes his head, patting hers.

Rachel storms off, despite Mr. Schue's protests. "Well, that was fun." Ryanna says sarcastically, looking at Mr. Schue.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please tell me if you liked it! Or tell me if you didn't, and then tell me what I should improve on. Tell me what you all thought!**


	2. Pilot: Part 2

**Title: Glee: Re-Written**

**Author:** Tabyylynn

**Summary: **Glee focuses on the high school glee club, New Directions, competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality and social issues, but with a twist. Introducing new character: Ryanna Joanne Sylvester. Yes, you read it right…Sylvester.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for the 2 follows and reviews, and anyone else who read it! I really appreciate it!

**Review Replies: Tyra-** I thought about it, but that was the main story line for Quinn in season 1, so I think I'll let it be.

**Alex B. Goode- **He didn't join because he was touched inappropriately by Mr. Ryerson, but maybe I can add him in. He might help with Ryanna's story line a bit. Thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

_Mr. Schuester gives me the look, something that I'm used to. The look is something I normally get in Spanish when I try to be a smart-ass, so you could say it happens a lot. It's supposed to make me feel guilty, which, unless your Mr. Schuester, no one makes me feel._

_"What do you want me to do, Mr. Schue? Talk to her? You're delusional if you think that's going to happen."_ I remember the words I had said fifteen minutes earlier as I walk up the bleachers on the football field. "Damn you, Mr. Schue and your guilty look." I mutter under my breath, sitting down next to Rachel.

I could hear my mom yelling insults at the Cheerios but I tried to tune her out, my brain searching for anything to say to Rachel. "Um, you changed out of your costume." I mention lamely. Her gaze remains straight ahead, her eyes were stormy.

"I'm tired of being laughed at." She says quietly, ignoring my statement. I sigh, nodding. I could relate to that. Might as well let her know that. I squeeze my eyes shut, my mind wandering to the memories I had locked away.

"When I was in Kindergarten, I was picked on, a lot. I was the weird kid who didn't like playing dress up or house. I thought it would stop when Kurt became my friend, but it only got worse. We were told it was just a phase, and people would love us. Nine years later, it hasn't. That was ninth grade, and Kurt and I were still picked on. I decided I needed a change, so I went out of the awkward stage and went for the rebel look instead." I take a deep breath before continuing.

"You never knew your birth mother, right?" I ask, turning to look at her. She nods, looking over at me for the first time since I sat down. For the first time, I saw past the obnoxious, weird girl that was Rachel Berry. I saw the hurt girl who wanted a moment where she wasn't laughed at or made fun of. I'd recognize it anywhere. For nine years of my life, that was the look that met my eyes every time I looked in the mirror.

"Well, technically, my mom didn't give birth to me. My parents were young, like, 17 and 18 when they had me, and they knew they couldn't give me the life I deserved. So, they left me on the doorstep of Sue's house with a note explaining everything. Ever since then, she had been my mother. I spend every night thinking about what my parents were like…and it sucks because I might never know." I didn't realize I was crying until the tears rolled down onto my hand. I wipe them away quickly, not wanting to seem more weak and vulnerable then I already was.

Rachel looks at me, shaking her head slightly. "Why are you telling me this?" She asks softly. I pause and look down, not really sure. After a minute, I look up, meeting Rachel's eyes. "Because, Rachel. You and I…we're the best kids in Glee right now. Hell, we might be the best kids forever, in the direction we're going. Anyway…being the best comes with a price-"

She cuts me off. "I know I'm only a sophomore, but I can feel the clock ticking away and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it." She mentions, looking on the verge of tears. I stand up, my arms raised off my sides. "Nothing to show for it? Rachel, you get good grades, you're a fantastic singer-" She yanks on my hand, pulling me down.

"Everybody hates me," she cuts me off again. I swear to god, I don't handle being cut off well. I would have swung at her, but I had to remember I was trying to get her to come back, not push her away farther. I raise my pierced eyebrow, "you think glee club's going to change that?" I ask. I hope she was kidding. "Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special, right? We need a male lead that can keep up with us vocally." She mentions.

The girl does have a point. Artie can sing well, but not enough to keep up with Rachel and I. Kurt can sing, too, but he sounds more like a girl than a boy, no offense to him. "Tell Mr. Schue I appreciate what he's trying to do, but unless he could give me what I need-what we need, then I'm not going to make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with glee. You shouldn't either. It hurts too much." She whispers the last part, and I know that there's no winning this one.

I stand up, nodding. I start walking away, but I stop myself, turning to look at her. "This doesn't change anything, Berry. We're not friends." I say to her before walking away.

* * *

How Mr. Schuester did it, Ryanna will never know, but…he did it. He had recruited Finn Hudson for glee. Ryanna couldn't believe it. It was amazing! Despite what it sounds like, Ryanna did not like Finn Hudson, but-as she puts it-"dude can sing."

They were rehearsing "You're the One That I Want," Ryanna's favorite song from her favorite play, _Grease. _Secretly, of course. If anyone knew that she actually liked Grease, let alone knew what it was, her reputation would be down the drain. Although, with her being in glee, she suspected that would happen soon enough.

When it got to Rachel's part, she started getting…freaky. Ryanna was suddenly reminded why she hates Rachel. She was a creep who takes music _way _too seriously. Ryanna gets loving music, because she absolutely does, but when Rachel starts touching Kurt's face and pointing at Finn, she admits she gets a little freaked out.

Apparently, Finn did too.

She wanted to burst out laughing at Finn's freaked out face. What actually made her burst out laughing was when Mercedes marched on over, tore Rachel and Finn away from each other, and exclaimed, "ah hell to the no!"

"Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyoncé, I ain't no Kelly Rowland." At that, Ryanna yells out a quick, "Amen!" Mr. Schuester sighs, shooting a pointed look at Ryanna, who shrugs.

"Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song." Mr. Shue mentions, his gaze moving to Mercedes. Kurt is quick to intervene, "and it's the first time we've been kind of good." Although Ryanna agrees with that, it doesn't stop her from hitting Kurt in the shoulder.

Mercedes looks over at Finn, "Okay, your good, white boy. I'll give you that. But you better bring it," Mercedes puts on a fake smile, "let's run it again." She says, her voice dripping mock kindness.

If Mr. Schue caught on to that, he didn't show it, because he meets her smile with a genuine one. "Alright. From the top!"

* * *

The next morning, Ryanna was at her locker, rifling through it to find her Chemistry notebook. "C'mon…where are you, you damn notebook." She mumbles to herself. After a couple minutes of desperate searching, she had completely lost hope. She closes her locker, and repeatedly bangs her forehead against the cold metal.

"Um, your name wouldn't happen to be Ryanna, would it?" A male voice makes her turn around, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blue orbs scanned the boy in front of her, surveying every detail. He was at least 6'0; short brown hair…but what really stood out to her was his eyes. They were brown, with green trim and gold flecks.

It took her a minute to realize he had asked her a question. She nods, "um, yeah, it is. Why?" She stutters. 'Great, now I sound like Tina…' She thinks to herself. The boy hands her a black notebook with lace design. "I found this in the Chemistry lab. It has your name in it." He mentions, smiling slightly. When he smiled, his dimples showed.

A wide smile breaks out on her face as she grabs the notebook, not able to stop herself from standing on her tip-toes and hugging him. When his arms wrapped around her, she suddenly was aware of what she was doing. She pulls away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't usually do that…" She trails off, not knowing his name.

The boy seems to sense this, his cheeks going red slightly. "It's Hank. Hank Saunders. And don't worry about it; I don't mind being hugged by beautiful girls." He admits, leaning against the locker next to hers. Ryanna looks at him, her eyebrow raised. "You think I'm beautiful, huh?" She asks, not able to resist a smile. He nods, smirking. "Yeah, I do."

Her mind wanders to what he said his name was…Hank Saunders. Why did that sound familiar? Her eyes light up and she snaps her fingers. "You're the glee kid that got Mr. Ryerson fired, right? Didn't he like…stroke your stomach or something?" She asks, not caring how weird it sounded. She even made a stroking motion with her hand. At the question, his cheeks flush red as he nods. An idea pops into Ryanna's mind.

"If you were in glee before, that means you can sing, right?" She asks hopefully. He nods again, his eyebrows furrowing. She smirks, "then what if I told you that there's another glee club where the teacher won't stroke your stomach?" She asks, looking up at him. He smiles, shrugging. "I'd say I'd join…" He leans down, his lips by her ear, "but only to be with a pretty girl like you." He whispers, walking away.

Damn you, Hank Saunders.

* * *

"Ugh, why'd we have to do this on a Saturday?" Ryanna mumbles to herself as she sat down next to Kurt and Hank, who had joined (thanks to Ryanna and her prettiness). Hank shrugs, using the classic guy move on Ryanna. You know, the one where the guy "yawns" and casually drapes his arm around the girl. Rolling her eyes as she smiles, Ryanna looks at Kurt.

"Can I stay at your place this weekend? My mom's been on my case about joining glee." She mentions, sighing. Kurt nods, patting her leg, which was draped across his lap. "You know you can. Besides, dad misses you anyway." He admits, smiling slightly. Ryanna smiles, too. Kurt's father had been the dad that Ryanna never had.

Hank looks down at Ryanna, smiling. "Do you want anything?" He asks her softly, nodding towards the concession counter. She nods, looking up at him. "Could you get me some Sour Patch Kids?" She asks as he stands up. Hank nods, walking off. Ryanna bites her lip and smiles as he does.

Kurt nudges her side, turning his head to look at her. "Girl, you've got it bad." He admits, looking at her. She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "No, I don't." She lies weakly. Before he can say anything, the lights flicker and a bell dings. She stands up quickly, looking at Kurt. "Time to go." She mentions, linking arms with him as he stands up.

'Saved by the bell,' she thinks to herself, smirking.

* * *

Once situated, Mr. Schuester leans over Ms. Pillsbury to look at all of them. "Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our ''competition'', but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, all right? Give 'em some of that ol' McKinley High respect." He tells them. Ryanna was barely listening, too busy trying to throw Sour Patch kids into Hank's mouth. So far, she was failing.

She stops when a male announcer announces the group, Vocal Adrenaline. For a group that supposedly had no talent, there sure was a lot of cheering happening. Ryanna pushed down the nervous feeling that was growing in her stomach, focusing on the stage to watch what was supposed to be the worst performance ever.

Boy, Mr. Schuester was wrong.

At the end, Tina was the first to speak. "We're d-d-doomed." She stutters. Artie's facial expression was horrified. Hank just kept blinking, his mouth slightly open. Kurt looked like he just saw a ghost. Mercedes looked confused. Finn had his normal facial expression ("I have no idea what the hell is going on."). Rachel looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue were utterly and completely shocked.

And Ryanna? Well, Ryanna had a frown on her lips, already knowing the outcome if they tried to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

They. Would. Lose.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Gah, it took me three days to right this. Not because I was stuck for ideas, because I had literally no time. Trying to copy an episode and make it your own at the same time is extremely time consuming. However, it is up now. Please, enjoy!


	3. Pilot: Part 3

**Title: Glee: Re-Written**

**Author: **Tabyylynn

**Summary: **Glee focuses on the high school glee club, New Directions, competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality and social issues, but with a twist. Introducing new character: Ryanna Joanne Sylvester. Yes, you read it right…Sylvester.

**Review Replies: Alex B. Goode- **Thanks! Your reviews mean a lot to me!

**Ali- **Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to describe Ryanna soon.

* * *

Balancing my phone between my ear and my shoulder, I manage to get my key into the lock of my house. "Yeah, Kurt, I'm grabbing my wallet now. I'll meet you at The Lima Bean in ten, okay? Alright, bye." I smile as I hang up, walking into my trophy filled house. Slipping my phone in my pocket, I walk over to a trophy and move it slightly until I hear a low _click._

The part of the wall that wasn't covered in trophies came out a bit, revealing a secret doorway. I enter it and run up the stairs, entering my room. It was painted dark red, with black lace fabric covering every inch. On top of the lace were various band posters, paintings I had painted (very well, if I do say so myself), and song lyrics. My bed, dresser, and TV stand were black. My comforter was dark red, like my walls, and my pillows were black. The room was totally…me.

My eyes scan over the room until I find my wallet, smiling. "Gotcha." I whisper, grabbing it. I slide it into my back pocket, turning around to head downstairs, only to have a figure standing in the way. I jump, taking a step back. "Mom," I breathe out, "you scared me." I mention, holding a hand over my racing heart.

She shrugs, sticking her hands in her track suit pocket. "How'd the field trip go, RJ?" She asks, using my nickname and ignoring my statement. Ryanna Joanne= RJ. I shrug, not wanting her to know that it sucked. "It went good. Vocal Adrenaline doesn't stand a chance." I lie, smiling convincingly. "I'm going to go to The Lima Bean with Kurt for a bit, want me to bring you back something?" I ask, not letting her ask any more questions about it the field trip.

She shakes her head, waving her hand. "Nah. Go have fun, kid." She says, smiling. "Thanks mom!" I say quickly, rushing down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Ryanna arrives at The Lima Bean shortly, taking her motorcycle helmet off her head as she takes her key out of the ignition. She walks in and smiles, seeing Kurt sitting there with her coffee. Plopping down in the seat across from him, he smiles. "I got your favorite, unless your coffee order changed when you were in England." He says, looking at her.

Laughing, Ryanna shakes her head, her fingers closing around the large mocha frappe. "Nope, that's one thing that'll never change. The boarding house didn't have coffee, I had to drink tea for two months." She adds quickly, taking a sip of the drink. Kurt smiles, taking a sip of his drink, also. "I hope you know that a part of me is so pissed at you for leaving me to deal with Puck all alone." He mentions, glancing at her again.

Ryanna scoffs, raising her eyebrow. "You think it was my choice, Kurt? It was either England or juvie and-" He cuts her off with a laugh, resting a hand on her arm. "Relax, Ry, I was kidding." He says, smiling. Ryanna hits his shoulder, a smile finding its way on her lips despite her protests. "Don't do that, Kurt. You scared me." She mumbles, taking another sip of her coffee.

They spend the next couple hours catching up, exchanging stories and laughing at jokes they haven't heard in forever. Ryanna couldn't be happier. Being there with her best friend is all she wanted since leaving England.

And now, she finally got it.

* * *

Ryanna knows nothing good can last. She swore to herself that she understood that.

So when Mr. Schue announced that he was leaving school during glee that coming Monday, Ryanna wasn't sure why she felt her heart shatter.

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asks, looking crushed. "Well, I've given my two weeks' notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go." He states, his voice low. Ryanna feels a mix of emotions- sadness, anger, hurt.

"Is this because those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder." Mercedes mentions. "This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you." Rachel admits, causing Ryanna to nod.

Finn looks up at Mr. Schuester. "So does that mean I don't have to be in the club anymore or…?" He asks, sounding hopeful. Ryanna looks over at him, glaring. "Know what Hudson-" She starts to say, standing up, only to have Hank pull on her hand. She tears it away, her eyes still on Finn.

"Why don't you just leave, Finn? We all know you don't like being in this club any more than Mr. Schuester does. You're only doing this so your "drug problem" won't end up on your personal record. But guess what, Finn. Those drugs weren't really found in your locker, and the football scholarship that Mr. Schue mentioned you'd lose if they found out is _fake_." The words roll of her tongue before she can stop them.

She had found out how Mr. Schue had gotten Finn to join by asking Finn a hypothetical question about how a teacher could get a student to join a club without letting them sign up on their own. Ryanna knew it would work, and it did.

Everyone was looking at her now, and it was all too much for her. She quickly runs out of the room and into the halls of McKinley High, despite the protests of Hank. Ryanna looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed, only to collide into something, or more like someone. Hard.

The collision knocked both of them to the ground, Ryanna landing on top of whoever the hell she ran into. The persons arms wrapped around her waist as they fell. She met the eyes of the person, and groans.

Puck.

"Wow, Sylvester, I knew you're falling hard for me, but this was so not what I meant." He admits-a smirk on his lips. Ryanna sighs, wiping away her tears before Puck could notice them. She was not okay with seeming weak and vulnerable in front of him.

"Whoa, Sylvester, I was joking. Don't need to get teary eyed." He jokes as she gets off of him. He follows her motion, standing up as more tears stream down her cheeks. "Oh god, girls crying are never good. Possible reasons: Time of the month, someone died, pregnant…oh god, please tell me you're not pregnant. I can't pick on a pregnant lady. God, Ryanna, you're ruining my life!" He starts talking to himself in a joking way, which causes a smile to breakout on Ryanna's lips.

"I think if I was pregnant it'd ruin my life way more than it'd ruin yours, Noah." She admits, using his real name just as he had done to her. That was something that never happened. Just like him making her smile. He wipes the pretend sweat off his forehead, glancing at her. "You said _if. _That means you're not pregnant?" He asks.

Ryanna rolls her eyes, nodding. "Yeah, Puck, I'm not pregnant. I'm just…not in a good mood right now. You tell anyone you saw me crying, I will _end _you." And just like that, the old-I-hate-Puck, Ryanna had returned. She brushes past him and out of the school, not looking back.

* * *

"Look you guys, these steps are not hard. _I've _been doing them since pre-school." Rachel points out, sounding as full of herself as usual. Kurt looks at Ryanna, his plucked eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry; did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you." He tells Rachel, turning his head to look at her.

"I know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!" She exclaims, stomping her foot. "This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt mentions. It took Ryanna a minute to realize he had been talking to Finn and Artie.

Wait…Finn?

Finn rolls Artie up closer, looking at all of us. "Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be that guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people." He admits, looking at the floor. Rachel and Ryanna snap their heads towards him. "That was you?" They ask together, but there tones were different. Rachel's was hurt, Ryanna's was amused.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt recalls. Ryanna remembers that. Kurt had showed up to her house, soaked in pee and tears. "I know." Finn says. "You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." Kurt continues. Ryanna smiles, nodding. She also remembered that.

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry." He apologizes, and from what Ryanna could tell, it was sincere. Damn, maybe the boy had changed. "You got Puck to ask me to the dance, after the rumor that I've never been on a date circled around. When I showed up, he slushied me." Ryanna recalls, hiding the hurt in her voice. Apparently it failed, because Hanks arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Finn was staring at her, shaking his head. "We didn't get him to ask you, Ryan. He did that all on his own. We only got him to slushie you because it was his first date and girls were sort of lame back then." He admits embarrassedly.

That means Puck had actually asked her to the dance because…he liked her.

"Oh my god." She whispers, her eyes wide. Hank steps away from Ryanna, clearly uncomfortable.

Finn ignores her, continuing his speech. "Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was, like, the lamest thing on earth, and maybe it is, but…we're all here for the same reason—'cause we want to be good at something." Did Finn "The Capitol of America is Gotham City" Hudson just say something smart?

"Artie, you play guitar, right?" Finn asks, nodding towards Artie. Artie nods slowly. "Think you could recruit the jazz band?" He continues. Adjusting his glasses, Artie nods. "I do have a pull there." He commented.

Chuckling, Finn smiles. "Alright. Mercedes, we need new costumes, a-and they have to be cool. Can you do that?" Finn questioned Mercedes. "Damn, don't you see what I got on?" She gestures to her outfit, smiling.

He turns to Ryanna, pointing at her. "Ryanna, you can do choreography. Puck showed me a video of you and your old crew dancing on the street a few weeks ago, and you're amazing at it." He compliments her. She smiles, nodding. She glances at Rachel and Hank, "would you like to help me?" She asks softly. They nod, grinning.

"Tina, what are you good at?" Tina's eyes widen slightly. "I-I…" Finn quickly cuts her off, "we'll figure something out for you." He reassures her. "And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes questions, one hand on her hip.

Finn has a look in his eyes, almost like he's…thinking. "I've got the music."

* * *

'At one point, Puckerman liked me. He asked me to the dance. He liked me.'

Those were the thoughts Ryanna was thinking as she looked at herself in the mirror. What had Puck liked about her? Her electric blue eyes scan every detail of her body. Her waist length red and black hair was styled like a scene kid, her multiple piercings (eyebrow, ear, and nose) caught the light the window was letting in. She was short, about 5'5, and she had a dancers body. Her style of clothing showed she was the complete opposite of girly.

What did Puck see in her?

She groans, plopping down onto her bed. She thought her life was actually becoming less complicated. She found a boy who liked her, she liked him, and they'll live happily ever after. But no, Puck and his dumb Mohawk had to come and screw everything up. But that wasn't the main thing bothering her.

Did…did Puck still like her? And more importantly…did she like him back?

* * *

They had done it.

Together, they had put together a kick-ass number. Ryanna listens as Hank finishes his part before stepping out of line, her hand tapping against her tight blue jeans.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere,"_

Ryanna voice rings clear and confident throughout the auditorium. She smiles, stepping back into the line as Finn and Rachel start with their parts. They go through the choreography amazingly, all of them standing in a group with each other. Hanks arm was draped around Ryanna's shoulders, and she was leaning into him as they danced.

"_Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time,"_

Ryanna sings again, locking eyes with Hank as they carried the next verse together.

"_Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues  
Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on,"_

They go through the choreography, which ended up with Ryanna in Hank's arms as he spun her around. She laughs through it, her arms around her neck. Ever since the other day, she tried to push away the fact that at one point, Puck had actually liked her.

As they continue it, she swears to god she saw Puck walk in and out of the auditorium, jealously across his face. Had she imagined that? She shakes the thought out of her head as she goes to her ending pose.

The sound of clapping makes all their heads snap up. "Good, guys. It's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think that if we worked on it, you could hit a high "B"." Mr. Schue states like he hadn't just been gone for a week.

"So, does this mean you're staying?" Ryanna asks softly, jumping off the stage. He smiles, nodding. "It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." He says, looking at her. Without saying anything, Ryanna quickly hugs him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Don't give up on me." She whispers.

She figured out the reason she had reacted so weirdly last week when she found out he was leaving. It was because she felt like he was giving up on her.

He shakes his head, pulling away from her.

"Never."

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows!**


	4. Showmance: Part 1

**Title: Glee: Re-Written**

**Author: **Tabyylynn

**Summary: **Glee focuses on the high school glee club, New Directions, competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality and social issues, but with a twist. Introducing new character: Ryanna Joanne Sylvester. Yes, you read it right…Sylvester.

**Author Replies: Alex B. Good- **Thanks. Your reviews always make me smile.

**Tyra- **We've been over this, Tyra. I can't have Ryanna be pregnant because it'll take away from Quinn's main story line. Thanks for the input, though.

**Kairi- **Thanks! I will, I promise.

**Bubblybubbles14- **Thanks!

**Authors Note: **Please don't hate me! I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. Between school, sobbing over Pretty Little Liars, and debating on whether or not I want to join glee at school, I've had literally no time! I'm back now, and I should have my regular updating schedule back. It'll be every other day, now. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

I was laying long-ways on the bleachers, eyes closed and headphones in my ears. I was at peace, for once. I had about ten minutes before school started, and just as I started to drift off to sleep, something drops in my lap.

"What the hell, ma-oh, hey." I stop short as I sit up, my eyes landing on Hank while I take my earphones out of my ear. He was wearing a letterman jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, ripped jeans, and a black beanie. He looked…hot. I shake my head of the thought, looking down at the thing in my lap. A juice pouch?

"As much as I love our little hang out sessions that literally last ten minutes, I think we need to go to the next level of our relationship. Movie night. You, me, juice boxes, and all the classic movies. Rocky, The Breakfast Club, and Grease." He says, plopping down next to me as he pulls out several movies from his backpack.

"You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." I mention, glancing at him. He shakes his head, "I don't have a girlfriend." He admits, shrugging. My eyes widen as I fake shock. "What? You have juice pouches and Rocky." I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes, nudging me. "No need for sarcasm. I just want to hang out for more than ten minutes with my…friend." He looked strange when he said 'friend'. I look down, shrugging. "Does it have to be movies, though? I mean…they're so predictable. The guy gets the girl, that kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader is Luke's father." I say, boredly.

Hank looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "How'd you guess the biggest cinematic reveal, ever?" He asks, confused. Letting out a short laugh before I stop short, I turn to look at him. "Vader is German for 'father'. His name is literally Darth Father." I mention, smirking. He nods, smiling. "You speak German, nice to know. See, this is why I need more than ten minutes with you. I know nothing about you." He collects his movies and stands up, as do I. We walk in silence.

"I'll do it, by the way. I'll sit through one movie, just for you." I say as we move to the parking lot. He smiles, re-adjusting his backpack as he walks towards his friend. "Awesome. I'll see you Friday at 7?" He calls to me. I nod, waving at him as I smile.

Just as I'm about to head into school, I see Puck and his crew surrounding Kurt out of the corner of my eye. 'Not again!' I think with a sigh as I walk over. "Seriously, Puckerman? How many times are you going to do this? Don't you think Kurt's had enough?" I pause, "Oh wait, you don't think. You need a brain for that, don't you?"

He lets out a short laugh, shaking his head. "Oh, Sylvester, I thought we were on a first name basis since last week. I mean, you practically begged me to kiss you, right?" He asks. I glare at him, my hands curling into fists. "Hmm, that's not how I remember it." I mention, about to swing, when I hear the familiar voice of everybody's (not so favorite) Spanish teacher.

"Morning, Kurt. Ryanna." Mr. Schue says as he walks over. I sigh, un-clenching my fists. "Buenos nachos, Mr. Schue." Puck says. Scoffing, I roll my eyes. "That's not Spanish, doofus." I mumble as Mr. Schue laughs at Puck's lame attempt of speaking Spanish. He could barely speak English.

"Hey! Let's go Titans!" He calls as he walks straight by, not even noticing what was happening. It sucks that teachers here are so oblivious. I take a step forward, only to have Puck's stupid "minions" grab my arms, which meant I couldn't move. "It's okay, Ryan." Kurt whispers, handing one of the jocks his book bag/binder thing. "One day, you will _all _work for me." Kurt mentions before he's thrown into the trash. Poor Kurt, he's already bullied enough. Being in glee is only going to add to that.

What's it going to do to me?

* * *

Ryanna Sylvester stood by her locker, digging through it for her notebook. Her earphones were in her ears, and she was mouthing the words to Nikelback's 'If Today Was Your Last Day'. A tap on her shoulder makes her turn around, only to get a face full of green slushie.

She sputters a bit, the ice-cold slush dripping…everywhere. She wipes it out of her eyes, glaring at the mow-hawked boy who stood in front of her. "What the hell was that for?" She asks, bitterness laced through her words. He simply shrugs, smirking as he starts to walk away. She couldn't just let him walk away.

"I know you used to like me." She calls to him, which makes him stop dead in his tracks. "Finn told me that you asked me to the dance in ninth grade because you liked me. Actually, he said I was all you ever talked about. Oh, and that you showed him the video of me and my crew dancing. The only reason you're pissed at me is because you know that you blew your shot with me the minute you threw that slushie in my face. Let's cut the crap, shall we?" She finishes as the hall goes silent. With those words hanging in the air, she walks away.

* * *

If you thought 'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat' was bad, then 'Freak Out' was downright terrible. What else was downright terrible? Finn's dancing and Mr. Schue's comments. It wasn't helping at all.

Ryanna watches as Rachel almost kicks Mercedes in the face, which causes another "hell to the no." Oh god, Ryanna loved when Mercedes did that. It was literally the high point of her day…which sounds sort of depressing.

"First of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you. And also, this song is terrible." Mercedes doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, which is something Ryanna respected. She could see them being good friends. She had a point, too. The song was so…old.

Mr. Schue shakes his head, "Okay, no, no, it's not the song-" Yes, it is "-You guys just need to get into it." He mentions. Kurt and Ryanna shake their heads in unison, "no, it's the song. It's really gay," oh, the irony.

"We need more modern music, Mr. Shue." Artie says what everyone is thinking. Mr. Schue sighs. "I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this-" He starts, but Ryanna cuts him off. "We don't, or you don't? Because…I have time." Everyone nods and murmurs "yeah".

Ryanna is shot with a pointed look, again, before he continues. "We're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly." Ryanna looks at Hank, whose eyes widened. "Shoot me?" She mouths, but he shakes his head. Dammit.

"In f-front of the whole school?" Tina stutters, sounding terrified. "Exactly!" Mr. S confirms. Kurt immediately tenses up, "they're going to throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial!" Leave it to Kurt to worry about facials. "I'll press charges if that happens." Rachel pipes up.

Mr. Schue was frustrated, that was obvious. "Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. They're six of you. We need twelve to qualify for Regionals. We have no choice, or…the club is over. I know you guys don't like this song, but we took Nationals back in '93 with 'Freak Out'. It's a crowd pleaser. Trust me. From the top."

Ryanna opens her mouth, but Hank looks at her. "Remember what we talked about." He tells her quietly, causing her to sigh. He hands her a notebook and a pen, which leaves everyone confused. "What's she d-d-doing?" Tina asks.

"I'm trying to help her with her…anger issues, so every time she has something mean to say, it's going in the 'Things Left Unsaid' notebook." He explains as Ryanna sits down. The pan flies across the page.

'Mr. Schue, I can't express to you how much this "important" assembly doesn't mean to me. Oh, there are six of us? Nice to know you know how to count. Can you do it in Spanish, too? So what? Let the club be over. No, it's not that we don't like the song; it's old, gay, and stupid. We hate it! We don't care that you won Nationals with the song in '93, because you actually listened to that kind of music back then. Right now, it's all about Nickelback and Justin Timberlake. Are you even qualified to run a glee club?'

She takes a deep breath as she finishes, standing up. "Feel better?" Hank asks. She nods, handing the notebook and pen back to him. "Still think it's a dumb idea?" She sighs, taking the notebook back from him. She writes one word, 'yes.'

* * *

"You need to call me before you dress yourself."

"Whatever, whatever."

"You look like a technicolor zebra."

"You're a hater."

"And I look like I'm a partier."

"That's what you are, a hater. You're trying to copy me."

"It looks like I planned it."

"You know what? If your hair was longer, you'd have curls."

This was the argument that Kurt and Ryanna had gotten into, all because Ryanna wore a zebra print tank top that she could actually pull off. "Okay, guys. What about a little Kanye?"

Did…did Mr. Schue just mentions…Kanye?

Everyone cheers. Finally, he did something remotely cool! "For the assembly?" Mercedes asks. "No, we won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco." Dammit. "But, we can fold this into our repertoire, and it'll be awesome at Regionals." Yay! "Communication is the foundation of any successful music group. If we're going to succeed, we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened."

'It's about time." Ryanna thinks to herself. "Mr. Schue, we'd really like not to do disco at that assembly." Artie mentions. If Mr. Shue heard him, he didn't let on. "Finn, you're going to take the solo." He calls to Finn. Finn shakes his head, "what? No, I-I can't do the solo, Mr. Schue. I'm still learning-learning how to walk and sing at the same time." He stutters.

Mr. Schue starts to take off his jacket, meaning one thing.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Review! I love you all! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hello, lovelies. I know, I know. It's been a _long, long _time since I've been here. And for that, I apologize. On top of massive writer's block...my grandfather passed away from a heart attack a couple weeks ago. I know, I know, I've been gone for so long before that, but like I said, writer's block. And it saddens me to say that I'm not updating this story, nor my other one...but I _am, _however, re-vamping them. I've done this before, but this time, it's different. They'll be up soon (hopefully). Add me to your favorite author's list and you'll get an email update when I get the stories going! Please don't give up on me.


	6. Author's Note Again

**Author's Note: **Okay, guys. There seems to be a misunderstanding. My two stories, Glee: Rewritten and Operation: Fake Relationship are _NOT _over and done with. I am simply uploading two new stories with the _same _premise, just better written.


End file.
